


static

by nextyear



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, COUNTER/Weight - Freeform, Other, Rated T for swearing, completely self-indulgent fic about a self-indulgent au, partially written in text messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextyear/pseuds/nextyear
Summary: consolecowboy: cass thank godconsolecowboy: i left my socks in ur carmrrealestate: Mako what the fuckconsolecowboy: yk the long ones w the polka dots





	1. carpool

**Author's Note:**

> the high school au that nobody needed or wanted (except me)
> 
> title is from static by [minimall](https://minimall.bandcamp.com)

consolecowboy: hey have u seen cass

slaybells: yeah

slaybells: i see them every day

consolecowboy: ha ha

consolecowboy: rly tho

slaybells: nope

slaybells: btw you better come get your jorts

slaybells: if they're still in my house tomorrow i will burn them

consolecowboy: aria nooooo

slaybells: they are a sin against fashion and also humanity

 

_Today 7:41 PM_

_reminder: pick up jorts from arias house_

 

consolecowboy: hey maxine u seen cass

maxine: No why

consolecowboy: bc i cant find them??

maxine: :/

consolecowboy: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

maxine: :///

consolecowboy: ok fine

consolecowboy: i left my socks in their car

maxine: How

consolecowboy: i put my socks in cass's car & i didnt take them w me when i left

maxine: No but like

maxine: Why

consolecowboy: i forgot to get them

consolecowboy: btw is it cass' or cass's???

maxine: Cass'ss's

consolecowboy: thx

 

mrrealestate: Why do I have 17 missed calls?

consolecowboy: cass thank god

consolecowboy: i left my socks in ur car

mrrealestate: Mako what the fuck

consolecowboy: yk the long ones w the polka dots

mrrealestate: You need to stop taking your socks off in my car

consolecowboy: cass

consolecowboy: my toes need to breathe

mrrealestate: Then you can walk to school

consolecowboy: u know i bet aria would let me take my socks off in her car

mrrealestate: If you really want to spend twenty minutes in a small, enclosed space with Aria and Jamil, be my guest

consolecowboy: at least aria doesn't listen to the NEWS

mrrealestate: The news is important, Mako

consolecowboy: tHe NeWS iS iMPoRtANt MaKO

consolecowboy: mocking_spongebob.jpg

mrrealestate: Is this a meme?

consolecowboy: omg

consolecowboy: yea it's a meme

consolecowboy: ur like an old grandpa

mrrealestate: Find a new ride to school

consolecowboy: cassssss noooo

consolecowboy: casssssssss

consolecowboy: fine i'll just ask tower

mrrealestate: 1. He's your ex boyfriend & 2\. I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a car

consolecowboy: he has a bike

consolecowboy: i can sit in the basket

consolecowboy: like ET

mrrealestate: Like what?

consolecowboy: jfc cass i can't believe u havent seen ET

consolecowboy: also he's not rly my ex

consolecowboy: hes just my good friend who i also dated for a while

mrrealestate: Yeah okay

consolecowboy: i bet i could board to school

mrrealestate: Do I want to ask?

consolecowboy: u know

consolecowboy: skateboarding

consolecowboy: u know what a skateboard is right

mrrealestate: Of course I do

mrrealestate: You made me go to the skateboarding park with you several times in middle school

consolecowboy: the fact that u called it the skateboarding park just proves my point

consolecowboy: anyway

consolecowboy: i dont need u anymore

consolecowboy: im a sk8r boi

consolecowboy: i said see u l8r boi

mrrealestate: Don't you need sidewalks to skateboard?

consolecowboy: is this a trick question

mrrealestate: There aren't any sidewalks on the way to school

mrrealestate: Unless you want to go four blocks out of your way

mrrealestate: Also skateboarding on the street is banned by city law

consolecowboy: wow

consolecowboy: u rly want to hang out w me every morning huh

mrrealestate: No

consolecowboy: u loooooveeee meeee

mrrealestate: Shut up

consolecowboy: ;)

 

"You're late again."

"My alarm didn't go off," Mako said, slamming the car door shut.

"That's because you didn't set an alarm," Cass replied.

"I can't believe you have such little faith in me," Mako pouted. He reached towards the aux cord, but Cass slapped his hand away.

"Both hands on the wheel, hotshot," Mako said, rolling his eyes. Cass huffed. "Can we at least listen to some music?"

"It's not like I'd be able to hear it over your whining," Cass said, turning the volume up.

"I can't believe I li- hang out with someone who listens to the news," Mako grumbled.

"You could always 'board' to school."

"Yeah, yeah."

They sit in silence for a minute as Cass drives by the park.

"I have practice today, so you might want to get a ride home with Aria."

"Nah, I can wait," Mako said, fiddling with the seatbelt that Cass insisted on him using. "I have, uh, stuff to do anyway."

"You just don't want to listen to Aria and Jamil gossiping the whole ride home."

"You got me," Mako lied. Truth be told, Mako didn't mind third-wheeling with Aria and Jamil. It was even fun sometimes, especially when Jamil got her hands on some particularly scandalous news.

"I'll meet you in the parking lot at five," Cass said. "Don't forget this time."

"I have never forgotten," Mako protested, gesticulating exaggeratedly. "In fact, I can't remember a single time I've forgotten something you said."

Cass rolled their eyes. "Get out of my car."


	2. blocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mako is good with computers. cass isn't. maxine encourages shenanigans.

maxine: Cass told me not to tell you they have a swim meet at 7am this Saturday

consolecowboy: y

maxine: Because that's when the swim meet is

consolecowboy: :(

maxine: Don't dish it out if you can't take it:)

maxine: Actually though it's because Cass says you're always really obnoxious and distracting

consolecowboy: thats fair

maxine: Please come though it'll be hilarious

consolecowboy: will there be food

maxine: Probably not

consolecowboy: ughhhh

maxine: Come on it'll be super boring if I have to go by myself

consolecowboy: ok i'll think abt it

 

_Today 8:27 PM_

_reminder: cass swim meet- saturday 7am!!!!_

 

slaybells: why didn't you tell me cass had a meet today

consolecowboy: sry

consolecowboy: maxine told me in confidence

consolecowboy: dw u didn't miss much

slaybells: maxine told me you made a poster

slaybells: and brought a whole bunch of those party blower things

slaybells: and wore a t-shirt with cass' face on it

consolecowboy: ok ur not wrong

consolecowboy: btw is it cass' or cass's?

slaybells: don't try to change the subject

slaybells: do you at least have pics

consolecowboy: so many

 

mrrealestate: I will get you banned from every pool in a 50-mile radius if it is the last thing I do

consolecowboy: look all im saying is u beat ur best time today

consolecowboy: i am clearly good luck

mrrealestate: You're clearly annoying

consolecowboy: words hurt cass

consolecowboy: :'(((

mrrealestate: Why does your emoticon face have three mouths?

consolecowboy: remind me to explain emojis to you someday

mrrealestate: No

consolecowboy: it's a staple of millennial knowledge

mrrealestate: I'm going to block you

consolecowboy: CASS

consolecowboy: THAT WAS ALMOST A MEME

consolecowboy: IM SO PROUD

consolecowboy: cass

consolecowboy: ?????

consolecowboy: cassssssssssss

 

_Edited 9:56 PM_

_things to explain to cass:_   
_-slang_   
_-malware_   
_-beyoncé_   
_-memes_   
_-skateboarding_   
_-ET_   
_-fashion_   
_-high school musical_   
_-emojis_   
_-texting etiquette_

 

mrrealestate: Mako

mrrealestate: I think I broke my computer

mrrealestate: It keeps crashing

consolecowboy: oh so NOW u answer ur phone

mrrealestate: I have a paper due in two days

mrrealestate: Could you come over?

consolecowboy: hmm

mrrealestate: ?

consolecowboy: hmmmmmm

mrrealestate: What are you doing

consolecowboy: trying to decide whether i should help u

consolecowboy: after all u did threaten to block me

mrrealestate: Okay fine

mrrealestate: I'm sorry, Mako

consolecowboy: and?

mrrealestate: And I really need you to fix my computer

consolecowboy: ok good enough

consolecowboy: i'll be there in 5;)

 

"So what's the problem?"

"I told you, it keeps crashing," Cass said, frustratedly tapping the screen. "These stupid pop-ups keep coming up and then the whole thing shuts off."

"Gimme that," Mako said, grabbing the laptop out of Cass's hands and flopping onto the couch.

"Cass, did you click on a popup ad again?"

"I did not," Cass said, sitting on the couch next to Mako and peering over his shoulder. "I got one, but I closed it out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mako, I'm sure," Cass replied, furrowing their brow. "I'm not completely clueless with this kind of thing."

"Okay, okay," Mako said offhandedly. "Did you run those malware checks like I told you to?"

"No," Cass answered. "I didn't have any malware."

"I'm getting the sense that you still don't understand malware," Mako sighed. "I'm going to reinstall AdBlocker, okay? And make sure not to disable it while you're clearing your search history again."

"I didn't!" Cass said indignantly. "I did all the stuff you said."

"I'm going to write this down for you," Mako said, ignoring Cass's protests. "Do you have a pen and paper?"

"Of course I do."

"You're impossible, you know that?" Mako grinned as Cass handed him a post-it note.

Cass crossed their arms and looked away, but Mako could tell they were smiling back.


	3. diner date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aria and jacqui (and mako) go on a date.

slaybells: MAKO

slaybells: JAQUI ASKED ME TO PROM IN THE CUTEST WAY??

slaybells: SHE DID A SIGN & BROUGHT ME FLOWERS & STUFF

slaybells: IMG_20451.jpg

slaybells: THEY'RE LILIES OF THE VALLEY

slaybells: THAT'S MY FAVORITE FLOWER

consolecowboy: ew u guys are gross

slaybells: IT'S NOT GROSS MAKO IT'S ADORABLE

consolecowboy: prom isn't even for like

consolecowboy: another 6 months or something

slaybells: mako

slaybells: it's in may

consolecowboy: o

slaybells: speaking of which…

consolecowboy: don't

slaybells: are you planning on asking anybody?;)

consolecowboy: no

slaybells: someone…

slaybells: special??;)

consolecowboy: shut up

slaybells: someone whose name may or may not rhyme with grass?

consolecowboy: stop

slaybells: or pass?

consolecowboy: noooo

slaybells: or ass??

consolecowboy: do not!

slaybells: come onnnnnn, mako

slaybells: it's the perfect time!!

consolecowboy: oh yeah right before graduation. perfect timing. yes. totally

slaybells: that's exactly why it's the perfect time

slaybells: if you don't do it now, you might never have a good opportunity again!!

slaybells: you just gotta go for it!

consolecowboy: yOU jUsT GoTtA gO fOR iT

consolecowboy: mocking_spongebob.jpg

slaybells: it worked with me and jacqui:)

consolecowboy: but that was like

consolecowboy: pure dumb luck

slaybells: excuse you. i'm smooth af

consolecowboy: suuuuuuure

 

consolecowboy: hi jacqui!

consolecowboy: just wanted to remind u to get aria home by 10

consolecowboy: and no funny business

jgreen: Who is this

 

Mako slurped his milkshake, frowning. "Could you two, like… not?"

"We're not doing anything," Aria said innocently, holding up a menu to block her and Jacqui's interlocked hands from view.

"Why are you here?" Jacqui deadpanned.

"Don't worry, babe," Aria said, glancing out the window of the diner. "He's just waiting for Ted to come pick him up."

"Is Ted the one with the shitty hair?"

"Don't be rude," Aria chided.

"Nah, she's right," Mako replied, poking at the cherry on top of his shake with a straw. "Ted's a total wad. I love him, but he's a wad."

"A what?" Jacqui narrowed her eyes.

"Don't ask," Aria said before turning her attention to Mako. "You know, you'd feel a lot better if you took my advice."

"And I'd feel a lot worse if Cass said no and laughed at me and stopped being friends with me and I had to walk to school," Mako argued, slouching over in the booth. "Or worse, get rides from Ted every day. He always blasts his mixtapes, and I can't deal with that at seven AM."

"None of that is going to happen." Aria rolled her eyes.

"Jesus Christ, just ask them out already," Jacqui muttered.

"Don't let your dreams be dreams," Aria added solemnly.

"I just…" Mako sighed and took a huge spoonful of whipped cream from his glass. "I'm scared, I guess."

"It'll be fine," Aria said, reaching across the table to rest her free hand on Mako's. "Cass isn't like that. They care about you."

"I know."

"Yo, what are we talking about?" Ted asked, sauntering up to the table.

"Mako's love life," Aria answered at the same time as Mako said "Nothing."

"We are not discussing my love life," Mako insisted, sullenly sipping on his shake.

"Nothing, your love life," Aria said offhandedly. "Same thing."

"Hey!" Mako crumpled up his napkin and tossed it at Aria, hitting her square in the face.

"Nice shot," Ted remarked, putting his hand up for a fist bump. Mako obliged halfheartedly.

Jacqui looked utterly unimpressed. "Don't you two have stuff to get done?"

"Yeah, man, let's bounce," Ted said, brandishing his neon key ring. "I've gotta get the car back home by ten."

"See ya," Mako said as he followed Ted to the door.

"Think about what I said," Aria replied with a wink.

"I will," Mako said, more than a bit reluctantly.

True to his word, Mako thought about it until the early hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this far! i'm not sure when this fic will be done, but i hope to keep updating frequently. feedback is appreciated!:))


	4. shovel talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maxine fulfills her best friend duties, and mako and aria have a serious discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> includes mentions of underage drinking (which are probably completely inaccurate bc the most experience i've had with alcohol was the wine at my first communion)

maxine: What are your intentions with Cass

consolecowboy: ???

maxine: Answer the question, trig

consolecowboy: i would. but

consolecowboy: i have no idea what ur talking about

maxine: Aria told me you were asking Cass to prom so I'm here for the obligatory best friend shovel talk

consolecowboy: I DID NOT SAY THAT

consolecowboy: LIES

maxine: o

maxine: So you're not asking Cass to go to prom w/ you?

consolecowboy: …

consolecowboy: i didn't say that

consolecowboy: i just said that i didn't say what aria said i said which is that i was definitely going to

maxine: …Is that a yes or no

consolecowboy: idk?????

consolecowboy: should i???????????

maxine: Why are you asking me

consolecowboy: bc u & cass are bffls

consolecowboy: i figured you'd give me sage advice or smth

maxine: Not rly

maxine: But if you're going to ask them you should do it sooooon

consolecowboy: wait why

consolecowboy: aria said it's not til may

maxine: Oh, mako

maxine: Young, innocent mako

consolecowboy: what????

maxine: What happens before prom?

consolecowboy: easter??

maxine: No

maxine: Well yes but

maxine: I was talking about people getting asked to prom

consolecowboy: …ok?

consolecowboy: why do i have to do it now tho

maxine: Bc if you don't ask Cass to prom soon then someone else might

consolecowboy: wtf

consolecowboy: like who??

maxine: Like anyone

maxine: You're not the only one who thinks cass is cute

consolecowboy: o

consolecowboy: i always assumed that was just a crush goggles thing & they were actually super average looking

consolecowboy: it was the only valid explanation as to why they're single

maxine: You mean besides the workaholic tendencies, abrasive personality, and general lack of tact?

consolecowboy: the what

maxine: I see what you mean about those crush goggles

consolecowboy: well thanks maxine

consolecowboy: sort of

maxine: You're welcome

maxine: I'm nothing if not a giver of sage advice

 

_Today 10:04 AM_

_reminder: don't ask maxine for advice_

 

consolecowboy: why did u tell maxine i was going to ask cass to prom

slaybells: i was being optimistic

consolecowboy: she almost gave me the shovel talk

consolecowboy: i could have DIED

slaybells: on the bright side, now you'll be prepared for the real shovel talk when you finally ask cass out!!

consolecowboy: wow thanks

consolecowboy: i feel so reassured

slaybells: you're welcome:))

consolecowboy: speaking of cass can i ask u something

slaybells: shoot

consolecowboy: are they attractive

slaybells: …

slaybells: you literally have the hugest crush on them

slaybells: how do you not know??

consolecowboy: no but like

consolecowboy: that's exactly WHY i dont know

consolecowboy: i can't tell. like at all

slaybells: …

slaybells: neither can i, now that i think about it

slaybells: like. objectively they are

slaybells: but i've also seen them get drunk after 1.5 shots & try to call the cops on themself

consolecowboy: good times

consolecowboy: major props to whoever thought it was a good idea to take cass to a house party

slaybells: it may have been me

consolecowboy: aria joie u saved my life

slaybells: ;))

 

consolecowboy: hey cass

consolecowboy: remember that time u had 1.5 shots & tried to call the cops on urself

mrrealestate: No

consolecowboy: u can admit it cass

consolecowboy: this is a safe space

mrrealestate: No I mean I literally do not remember that at all

 

consolecowboy: ok maxine was def bullshitting me

consolecowboy: cass is like

consolecowboy: the least attractive person ever

consolecowboy: im probably a total dillweed for even liking them

slaybells: …ok??

consolecowboy: yk what

slaybells: what

consolecowboy: i don't even like cass anymore

consolecowboy: i can move on with my life now

slaybells: if u say so

 

consolecowboy: ok i know i don't like cass anymore

consolecowboy: but they do have like. perfect hair all the time

slaybells: are we still on this cass thing?

consolecowboy: it's not just me right

slaybells: no they do have good hair

consolecowboy: also rly pretty eyes??

slaybells: i mean. sure

 

"How was practice?" Mako grinned. "Did you win?"

"That's not how it works," Cass said, pulling off their swim cap and running their fingers through their hair. "I'll be ready to go in five. I just have to shower and change."

"Wait, what?" Mako said. "I, uh, zoned out there for a sec."

"I said I'll be back in a few minutes," Cass sighed, taking their towel off their shoulders and using it to dry out their hair. They stretched, reaching their arms behind their head as they walked towards the locker room. "Don't get lost or anything."

Mako didn't hear a word.


	5. pull-ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mako stops letting his dreams be dreams. aria cries tears of friendship. cass learns how to look cool at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for implied injury of a minor character (nothing too explicit)

~~~~consolecowboy: aria i need ur help

consolecowboy: i'm gonna do it

slaybells: do what

consolecowboy: ask cass to prom

slaybells: !!!!!

slaybells: omg

slaybells: what finally convinced you

slaybells: was it my incredible friendship advice??

consolecowboy: no

consolecowboy: i just

consolecowboy: thought about it

consolecowboy: and decided

consolecowboy: on my own

consolecowboy: because i am a reasonable and rational individual

slaybells: seriously though what happened

consolecowboy: …

consolecowboy: that's not important

slaybells: hey whatever gets those repressed feelings out¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

slaybells: so how are you going to do it?

consolecowboy: well there's this spot in the park

consolecowboy: the one near their house

slaybells: yeah i've been

consolecowboy: it's under this really big oak tree

consolecowboy: it's cass's favorite

consolecowboy: we used to meet there all the time

consolecowboy: like to hang out or if we needed company or whatever

consolecowboy: so i wanna do it there

consolecowboy: nothing too big

consolecowboy: cass would hate one of those really showy promposal things

consolecowboy: i'm just gonna meet them there and ask

consolecowboy: maybe flowers or something

consolecowboy: cass likes peonies

consolecowboy: are u still there?

slaybells: yeah i was just CRYING

slaybells: YOU'RE ALL GROWN UP AND IN LOVE

consolecowboy: we're the same age

consolecowboy: and back off the L-word my dude

slaybells: okay okay i'm just so excited

consolecowboy: so do u think it's a good idea?

slaybells: yes definitely absolutely

consolecowboy: ok i'm gonna do it saturday afternoon i think

consolecowboy: wish me luck

slaybells: luck!!!!

 

consolecowboy: hey cass

consolecowboy: could you meet me at our spot?

consolecowboy: there's something i wanna ask you

 

mrrealestate: I'm sorry for not answering earlier

consolecowboy: it's fine

consolecowboy: what's up

mrrealestate: Euanthe is in the hospital

consolecowboy: what happened?

mrrealestate: We don't know all the details

mrrealestate: But it could be bad

consolecowboy: i'm so sorry cass

consolecowboy: if there's anything i can do just say the word

mrrealestate: Thank you

mrrealestate: I think I just need to not think about it for a bit

mrrealestate: What was it you wanted to ask me?

consolecowboy: um

consolecowboy: i don't remember

 

slaybells: have you done it yet???

slaybells: what did they say??????

 

"I tried to call Sokrates," Cass said, absentmindedly tugging on the end of their sweater. "Went straight to voicemail."

Mako sat on the bed next to Cass, looking around Cass's room and desperately trying to think of something to say.

"My parents are trying to get me to withdraw my applications to the academies and stuff," Cass said, their voice as steady as ever. "I guess they don't want me running off or getting hurt now that I'm the only one left."

"I mean…" Mako swallowed. "That just means they care, right?"

"Yeah," Cass said, avoiding eye contact. "Guess I did all those pull-ups for nothing, huh?"

"No way," Mako smiled a little. "That's your party trick now. You can walk into the club and be like 'hey, who wants to see me do a fuck-ton of pull-ups?' and everyone will be like 'hell yeah' and then you'll do a fuck-ton of pull-ups and probably also get laid."

"What does getting laid have to do with pull-ups?" Cass asked.

"I don't know," Mako tapped his fingers against the blue comforter on Cass's bed. "Some people are into that kind of thing."

"Pull-ups?" Cass asked, looking slightly amused. Mako nodded.

"Oh, Cassander," Mako moaned, struggling to keep a straight face. "Talk fitness to me." He tried to wink, but ended up laughing.

"Never do that again," Cass said between snickers.

"I'll try, but you know I can't control myself around those pull-ups."

"Stop," Cass insisted, trying not to laugh.

"But, Cass, they just drive me wild-"

"I will kick you out of this house, so help me-"

"Mmmm, exercises."

"Aria and I made cookies, and you can't have any unless you shut up."

"That's fine," Mako said with a shrug. "Your baking is terrible."

"Aria did all the baking," Cass admitted. "I just measured some of the ingredients."

"In that case," Mako said, standing up, "I'll race you to the kitchen!"

"I am not racing you," Cass deadpanned as Mako began to run down the stairs.

"I'm winning!" Mako shouted back.

Cass rolled their eyes and began to walk downstairs.


	6. sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mako steals. cass lets him. maxine still wants to finish that shovel talk.

consolecowboy: ughhhhhhhh

slaybells: what did cass do this time

consolecowboy: why do u assume it's about cass???

slaybells: because i know you

slaybells: now spill

consolecowboy: they're just. ahhhhhhh

consolecowboy: i stayed over last night and they let me borrow their sweater and it was super warm and we ate those cookies you made

consolecowboy: and then we fell asleep on the couch watching chopped

consolecowboy: and when i woke up they were sitting by the window drinking coffee and i s2g they looked like a literal angel

slaybells: you've got it baddddd

slaybells: hang on a sec

 

_slaybells started a group chat_

slaybells: you're probably wondering why i have called you all here today

maxine: No not really

consolecowboy: kind of i guess

slaybells: well…

_slaybells named the conversation "operation help mako ask out cass"_

maxine: You have my attention

consolecowboy: aria no

slaybells: aria yes

jgreen: What does this have to do with me

slaybells: i just wanted to include you babe<3

jgreen: <3

consolecowboy: stop

slaybells: ok so first order of business: help mako ask out cass

maxine: And then I give Mako the shovel talk

slaybells: solid game plan

consolecowboy: i object

slaybells: objection noted

slaybells: so how are you going to ask them out

consolecowboy: …

consolecowboy: idk

consolecowboy: i really want to go for it while i have the chance but i also feel like it's p much the worst timing possible

maxine: As designated advice-giver, I would like to say that it is definitely not the worst timing ever

slaybells: actually i'm the advice giver

maxine: Ok co-advice-giver

maxine: But my point stands

maxine: I've known Cass for like. 22 years

consolecowboy: ur 17

maxine: That's not important

maxine: You should just go for it, trust me

consolecowboy: thanks i guess

slaybells: ok now that that's settled

slaybells: we need a course of action

consolecowboy: i had a plan but it seems kinda lame now

slaybells: it was an adorable plan and i think you should do it

maxine: What was the plan

consolecowboy: ughghhghhgh

jgreen: Oh my god just ask them out already

 

mrrealestate: I think you still have my sweater

consolecowboy: idk what ur talking abt

mrrealestate: The navy blue one

consolecowboy: doesn't ring a bell

mrrealestate: I let you borrow it last night

consolecowboy: nope don't recall

mrrealestate: Give me back my sweater

consolecowboy: sry its mine now

mrrealestate: Give it back

consolecowboy: nope

consolecowboy: it's warm and soft and it smells nice and i'm keeping it forever

mrrealestate: I will fight you

consolecowboy: cassssssssss

consolecowboy: it's cold and i'm cold and i need this sweater or i will freeze and die

consolecowboy: u don't want my blood on your hands

mrrealestate: Actually, I don't want my sweater on your body

consolecowboy: what if we trade

consolecowboy: i'll let u wear my jacket

mrrealestate: Which one

mrrealestate: Wait no it doesn't matter

mrrealestate: All of your jackets are neon and horrible

consolecowboy: how dare u

consolecowboy: just for that, i'm keeping ur sweater

 

"Hey, Cass," Mako called, tapping on the car window. "It's locked."

Cass rolled the window down an inch. "I'm not letting you in until you give me back my sweater."

"But I'm wearing it," Mako whined. "And it's cold."

"You should've thought of that before you stole."

"Come on."

"Not until I get my sweater."

"You're bluffing," Mako declared. "You're not going to let this make you late to school."

"I mean, I could just drive off without you," Cass replied thoughtfully.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Cass smiled in a vaguely evil manner as they put their foot over the gas pedal.

"Fine, I'll give it back when you drop me off," Mako conceded with a sigh. "Just let me in; it's freezing out here."

 

"Here's your sweater," Mako said as he walked across the parking lot, sweater in hand. Mako looked down at the sweater, sighing. "I'm going to miss you, buddy."

"Fine," Cass rolled their eyes as they unlocked the car. "You can just give it back to me tomorrow."

"You sure?" Mako grinned, pulling the dark blue fabric over his head.

"It's just for the ride home," Cass said. "I don't want to have to deal with you if you catch a cold."

"Mm-kay," Mako hummed, curling up in the passenger seat.

"I'm taking my sweater back tomorrow," Cass insisted.

(They didn't.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jsyk the sweater is slightly too big on mako & cass is Dead


	7. movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aria makes t-shirts. mako wants to watch paul blart. cass cancels movie night forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i was planning on advancing what little plot i have but instead i did this. now i'm off to hopefully write some angsty times,,

consolecowboy: GUESS WHAT TONIGHT ISSSSS

mrrealestate: Movie night?

slaybells: MOVIE NIGHT

consolecowboy: MOVIEEEE NIGHT!!!

slaybells: I'VE GOT 12 BAGS OF MICROWAVE POPCORN AND 4 MATCHING PAJAMA SHIRTS

consolecowboy: why 4

slaybells: in case cass pretends to lose theirs

mrrealestate: I really did lose that jingle hat

slaybells: how did you lose a hat covered in jingle bells

consolecowboy: suspicious

slaybells: you were just upset that i got to be santa

consolecowboy: we could've been elf buddies cass

mrrealestate: I just don't see why the tallest person in the group should have to be an elf

slaybells: it's about holiday spirit cass

consolecowboy: being a christmas elf is an honor

mrrealestate: You're both uninvited from movie night

consolecowboy: cassssssssss

consolecowboy: ur the only one with a big tv

mrrealestate: Uninvited

consolecowboy: cmooooonnnnn cassssss

slaybells: i'll let you be santa next year

mrrealestate: I have no desire to participate

slaybells: it's secret santa cass

consolecowboy: yea it's secret santa

mrrealestate: Why does secret santa require hats

slaybells: holiday spirit

consolecowboy: yea cass it's holiday spirit

mrrealestate: Are you two outside

slaybells: yeah

consolecowboy: can u hear us

mrrealestate: Yes I can hear you

mrrealestate: You're screaming

consolecowboy: let us in

 

"You're lucky I'm the only one home," Cass sighed as they opened the front door.

"Movie night!" Mako shouted, making a beeline for the living room.

"You're always the only one home," Aria pointed out as she and Cass followed Mako.

"Yeah, well." Cass shrugged slightly. "Everyone'll probably be back by next week."

"That's good!" Aria chirped, fishing through her bag.

Cass nodded stiffly and sat next to Mako on the couch.

"Here they are!" Aria said triumphantly, holding up a bundle of neon fabric. "I made them myself."

"Movie night!" Mako said, grabbing one of the shirts and putting it on over Cass's sweater. The shirt was tie-dyed and had 'FRIENDSHIP' written on the front in Sharpie.

"Those are terrible," Cass said, eyeing the pile of shirts warily.

"It's part of movie night," Aria insisted, tossing one onto Cass's lap.

"I'm not wearing this," Cass said, tossing the shirt back at Aria. "You two look ridiculous."

Aria sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this."

"She's gonna pull out the big guns," Mako added, nodding solemnly.

Aria raised a hand. "You want to wear a friendship shirt."

Cass rolled their eyes. "The Jedi mind trick only works on the weak-minded."

"But the Aria Joie distraction trick works on all minds," Aria said, grinning as Mako pulled a shirt over Cass's head.

"Gotcha!" Mako laughed as Cass sighed and put their arms through the arm holes.

"I can't believe that worked," Aria said, giggling.

"I can't believe Mako stayed quiet long enough to sneak up behind me," Cass added, trying not to smile.

"I can't believe your hair still looks good," Mako said, examining Cass's braid. "Does it ever get, like, actually messed up?"

"I don't know," Cass replied, furrowing their brow.

"Would it get messed up if I did… this?" Before Cass could react, Mako gave them a noogie.

"What the- why are you?" Cass sputtered. Aria burst into a fit of laughter as Cass finally managed to push Mako away.

"It still looks pretty good, actually," Aria mused as Cass attempted to smooth down their hair.

"Am I the only one in the group without long, beautiful hair?" Mako complained.

"Your hair is very beautiful," Aria said reassuringly. "I'll go make some popcorn; you two get the movie started."

"I brought a whole bunch of options," Mako said proudly, unzipping his backpack and dumping at least a dozen DVD cases onto the coffee table.

"Wow, thanks," Cass deadpanned as they attempted to organize the huge pile of movies into something resembling a stack.

"You're welcome," Mako said, plopping down on the couch next to Cass. "So, I've got _Paul Blart: Mall Cop_ -"

"No."

" _Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2_ -"

"Extra no."

" _Jack and Jill_ starring Adam Sandler-"

"Did you specifically bring movies that you knew I'd hate?"

"Of course not! I brought your favorite, _Finding Nemo_."

"That's not my favorite movie."

"Oh, I remember. It's _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_."

"That's your favorite movie."

" _The_   _Princess Bride_?"

"That's _Aria's_ favorite movie."

"Did someone say _Princess Bride_?" Aria yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Mako yelled back.

"I really like that movie!"

"Is the popcorn ready?"

"Almost!"

"Could you two stop yelling?"

"What?" Aria yelled.

"Don't worry about it!" Mako shouted.

"Why do I even try?" Cass asked themself, leaning back onto the couch.

"Aw, come on," Mako chided. "Where's that smile?"

"What smile?"

"The one that you do with your face," Mako said, poking Cass's cheek. Cass just sighed, not bothering to shoo Mako's hand away.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mako asked, grin fading.

"I'm fine."

"I know things are weird right now with your siblings and your family and stuff," Mako said. "If you want to talk or anything, I'm right here, next to you on the couch."

"Thanks, Mako," Cass said quietly, leaning their head on Mako's shoulder. They paused for a moment. "We can watch _Paul Blart_ if you want. Just not the second one."

"I made, like, six bags of popcorn," Aria announced as she entered the room with said popcorn.

"Did you get the kind with less butter?" Cass asked.

"Yeah, I got you your weird, flavorless popcorn," Aria said, passing the bag to them. "I also got the normal kind, for us normal people."

"Ah, the sweet sound of popcorn with more butter in it than actual popcorn," Mako said, shoving a handful into his mouth.

"Doesn't all popcorn sound the same?" Cass wondered aloud.

"No," Aria answered. "Your terrible dry popcorn sounds like a million dreams slowly dying."

"Cass said they want to watch _Paul Blart: Mall Cop_ ," Mako chimed in before a popcorn debate could ensue.

"I didn't say I wanted to, I just-"

"Great!" Aria interrupted. "I'll put it on."

"Paul Blart, an American hero," Mako said reverently.

"I'm cancelling movie night," Cass muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never seen paul blart: mall cop or paul blart: mall cop 2
> 
> (also cass’s favorite movie in this au is the empire strikes back)


	8. movie night 2: electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aria leaves at a mysteriously opportune moment. mako learns how to braid. cass doesn't understand spin the bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize in advance

consolecowboy: aria

slaybells: why are you texting me

slaybells: we are literally sitting next to each other

consolecowboy: i don't wanna wake up cass

consolecowboy: they're leaning on me

consolecowboy: i have been chosen

consolecowboy: but anyway i was wondering if u could grab a blanket from over there

slaybells: over where

slaybells: wait never mind i see them

consolecowboy: thank

slaybells: no problem

slaybells: wait

slaybells: it's like 1am

slaybells: i need to get home before my mom does

slaybells: i'll see you on monday

slaybells: byeeee:))

consolecowboy: byeeeeeeeee:)))))

 

"Did we finish all the movies?" Cass murmured, half-asleep.

"Yeah, all of them," Mako whispered. "Go to sleep."

"I already slept," Cass said, sounding a bit more alert. "I have to… something."

"You what?"

"I don't remember," Cass answered, settling back into a sleepy mumble and nestling up to Mako's side.

"'Night, Cass," Mako whispered, yawning.

And then his phone started ringing. When Mako had set it up, he'd thought it would be really funny to set his ringtone as a long, unbroken blast from an air horn. It was way less funny when Cass suddenly shot up from their seat, elbowing Mako in the process. Mako scrambled for his phone and shut it off without bothering to check the caller ID.

"You said you were going to change that thing!" Cass berated as they returned to their spot on the couch.

"I forgot," Mako answered, stretching his arms.

Cass glared at him. "What time is it?"

"One-thirty, maybe two-ish?" Mako guessed.

Cass groaned and leaned onto Mako's shoulder. "I'm not going to be able to fall back asleep, am I?"

"Sorry," Mako said with a yawn. "If it helps, I won't be able to fall asleep either."

"How would _that_ be helpful?" Cass asked, raising their eyebrows.

"Shut up," Mako said. "You love me."

"Yeah, yeah." Cass smiled and rested their head on Mako's shoulder.

"Your braid's falling out," Mako noticed. Cass hummed in response.

"You know, it's too bad you fell asleep so early," Mako said as he ran his fingers through Cass's hair. "We had to watch _Sharknado_ without you."

"What a shame."

"A true travesty," Mako agreed as he tried to remember which section of hair is supposed to go over the other.

"The real travesty is you trying to braid," Cass said, sitting up. "You have to hold two parts in one hand while you put the third in between."

"What?"

"Like this," Cass sighed, reaching behind their head to demonstrate.

"Yeah, I'm going to need to practice that a few more times," Mako said. He clumsily began to unbraid Cass's dark hair.

"You know, if I learn how to do this, we can finally do a braid train like Aria wanted," Mako thought aloud.

"I'm not letting Aria touch my hair ever again," Cass said. "She pulls way too hard. It's a wonder she isn't bald."

Cass and Mako sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Cass leaning on Mako's shoulder, his hands in their hair.

"I think I did one," Mako announced, looking over his handiwork.

Cass reached over their shoulder to check. "Not bad."

"I am the braid king, king of braids," Mako declared triumphantly.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Cass smiled and snuggled into Mako's side.

"You know, you're a lot nicer when you're tired," Mako joked.

"You're a lot less annoying when you're tired," Cass replied.

"Fair enough," Mako conceded with a grin. He sat in silence for a few seconds. "I'm bored. Wanna do something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, a game or something," Mako said offhandedly. "Truth or dare. Never have I ever. Spin the bottle."

"There are only two of us," Cass said, tilting their head up to look at Mako.

"So?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that bottle game supposed to be about people sitting in a circle and kissing?"

"Only takes two," Mako answered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"But then there's no point in even spinning a bottle," Cass argued, seemingly oblivious to Mako's tone. "You might as well just kiss and get it over with."

"The kissing is the whole point of the game, Cass."

"I don't see the appeal."

"Well, Cass, kissing is like-"

"I've kissed people before," Cass interrupted, sitting up straight and rolling their eyes. "I just don't think there's any point in doing it like that."

"Like what?"

"Like…" Cass paused for a moment. "The good part isn't the kissing itself, right? The good part is the feelings."

"Wow, Cass," Mako teased. "I didn't take you for a hopeless romantic."

"I'm not a romantic," Cass insisted. "I just don't like doing things I don't mean."

"It doesn't have to _mean_ anything," Mako said. "Sometimes it just means you wanna put your face on someone else's face."

"Then what's the point?"

Mako shrugged. "It's fun."

"Is it?"

"Yeah," Mako said, a dangerous idea forming in his head. He grinned. "I can show you."

Cass froze, and Mako worried for a moment that he had gone too far. He was about to tell Cass that it was _just a joke, don't worry about it_ when-

"Okay."

And Mako leaned forward, pushing his doubts to the back of his mind.


	9. eggs & toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cass makes breakfast. mako ignores his better judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally i had planned to do a time skip, but it felt like a cop-out, so here's a super awkward chapter that weirdly interrupts the narrative device of telling this story primarily through text messages and dialogue. enjoy

"Oh," Cass whispered as they pulled away. Their eyes were wide, their lips were parted slightly, and a few strands of loose hair fell across their face.

It was the most beautiful thing Mako had ever seen.

"Earth to Mako?" Cass said after a few moments of silence.

"Sorry, I just…" Mako stammered. "I forgot what I was going to say."

"I didn't know I was _that_ good," Cass teased.

"Shut up," Mako said, smiling too hard to look even the slightest bit sincere.

"Just this once," Cass replied, smiling back. "After all, you did prove me wrong."

"What are you- oh," Mako's heart sunk with the sudden realization. "You mean about the kissing thing. Yeah."

"Yeah," Cass echoed. "Are you okay? You're making a face."

"I'm good," Mako answered, trying to keep his voice steady. "Just surprised you actually admitted to being wrong about something."

"But not surprised that I admitted I liked kissing you?" Cass asked, leaning almost imperceptibly closer.

"Nah," Mako replied coolly. "I've got a pretty high approval rating."

"Is there a sheet I have to fill out, or…"

"I'll just put you down as a ten out of ten," Mako said, falling back into the comfortable rhythm of his and Cass's usual banter.

"I don't know if I've seen enough to give you a ten," Cass mused. "Maybe a six or seven."

Cass smiled as they tentatively reached out a hand and touched Mako's cheek. The familiar feeling broke away as suddenly as it had appeared, but Mako still felt oddly at ease. 

"Bet I can change your mind," Mako said, feeling more confident by the second.

"Go ahead, then."

And then, as if the moments in between had vanished, Mako's hands were in Cass's hair and his lips were on Cass's lips and he couldn't think about anything else.

"You're cold," Mako said the second they broke apart. "Like, your hands and stuff."

"I'm aware."

"You're cold-blooded," Mako decided. "Like a lizard."

"Wow," Cass muttered. "Exactly what everyone wants to hear after kissing a guy."

Mako answered with a grin and a quick peck on the lips. "I try."

 

_Today 3:47 AM_

_ok ok ok i'm writing this down so i can be sure it actually happened and wasn't a dream or smth but_

_-i kissed cass_   
_-cass kissed me also  
-?!?!!?!?!!???_

 

When Mako woke up, Cass was sitting by the window, staring at the sky and sipping from a mug.

"Morning," Cass greeted, turning to face Mako. They set the mug on the coffee table and stretched their arms behind their head, exposing a small bruise near their collarbone. It wasn't particularly noticeable against their dark skin, but it was definitely there.

Suddenly, the memories of the previous night rushed into Mako's head, and he could feel his face flushing.

"You want coffee?" Cass asked, standing up.

"Uh, sure," Mako said groggily.

As Cass walked over to the kitchen, Mako tried to sort out his thoughts.

_I kissed Cass_ , Mako realized, equal parts excited and terrified. _I gave Cass a_ hickey. 

_I_ kissed _Cass_ , Mako thought.

_And I said it didn't mean anything._

Mako buried his head under his blanket, his excitement quickly turning into dread.

"Just how you like it," Cass's voice called from outside Mako's blanket cave. " _Café au lait_. Or, more accurately, _lait au café_."

"I don't know what that means," Mako said as Cass pulled away the blanket and handed him a steaming mug.

"It means that this is ninety percent milk and sugar and ten percent actual coffee."

"Perfect." Mako smiled despite himself.

"You're welcome," Cass replied, sounding uncharacteristically upbeat. "I've got swim practice in a bit, but you're welcome to stay until whenever."

"I thought you didn't have practice on Sundays," Mako said, blowing on his sort-of coffee.

"Team doesn't," Cass said as they rearranged the couch cushions. "I do."

"Oh," Mako said, briefly remembering what Maxine had said about workaholic tendencies. "Do you know when your parents'll be home?"

"Thursday, maybe?" Cass guessed as they continued to tidy up the room. "How do you feel about eggs and toast?"

"Pretty good, I guess," Mako said. He wondered briefly if he should probe for more details about the parents thing, but Cass had already left the room.

"Over-easy, right?" Cass called from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Mako said. "Thanks."

Mako grabbed his mug and walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the weird counter thing in the middle of the kitchen.

"What's this table-y thing called again?" Mako wondered aloud.

"It's an island," Cass said, cracking an egg into a pan. It began to sizzle, combining with the ticking of the toaster oven to create a homey sort of white noise.

Mako watched for a moment as Cass flipped the egg in the pan with practiced ease. Their brow was furrowed in the same way it always was when they were caught up in a routine.

"Could you grab a couple forks?" Cass asked distractedly. "They're in the-"

"Second drawer to the left, I know."

"Thanks."

"Anything else I can help with?"

"No, I'm fine."

So Mako watched in silence as Cass put an egg on each plate (over-easy for Mako, scrambled for Cass), along with a piece of toast (Cass's plain and Mako's heavily buttered).

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Mako tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "So, about last night…"

Cass looked up from their plate expectantly.

"I, uh."

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," Cass offered.

"No, I…" Mako felt his stomach twist. "I'm just not sure what I want to say."

Cass nodded. "That's fine."

Mako felt almost ashamed. There was Cass, calm and patient and considerate. Cass, cooking him breakfast and pretending he hadn't made a complete fool of himself. And it wasn't enough.

"If you want to, though, at some point…" Cass trailed off, and there was something in their voice that Mako couldn't place.

"I mean…" Mako poked at his egg with his fork. "It doesn't matter, right? It didn't mean anything."

Cass froze for a split second, then turned their gaze to the countertop. "Yeah."

Mako stabbed his fork into the egg and watched the yolk spill out onto his toast. It wasn't a particularly exciting view, but it was better than meeting Cass's eyes.

"Do you need a ride home?" Cass asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Nah," Mako answered flatly. "I can walk."

 

(As Mako made his way home, shoelaces half-tied and bag slung precariously over his shoulder, he thought about listening to the news.)


	10. a lunchtime interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maxine means business. aria just wants to eat her sandwich. mako came out to have a good time and is honestly feeling so attacked right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's p short bc Midterms. fortunately i'm on break now so hopefully i'll get back to updating more often ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

consolecowboy: aria

consolecowboy: aria i fucked up real bad

slaybells: is this another ceiling spaghetti incident

slaybells: because i have a lunch date in an hour and i'd really rather not hear about that or anything remotely related to it ever again

consolecowboy: this is a non spaghetti related fuck up

slaybells: okay continue

consolecowboy: so u know how we had movie night last night

slaybells: i recall

consolecowboy: and u left early

slaybells: it was late and i almost got grounded

slaybells: but go on

consolecowboy: well after u left cass woke up and we were hanging out and stuff

consolecowboy: and we were talking and it was really super late

slaybells: sorry to interrupt but

slaybells: am i about to be implicated in a crime

consolecowboy: not in the legal sense no

slaybells: okay go ahead

consolecowboy: so we were talking and then we started talking about kissing

consolecowboy: and then i said something about us kissing and i was going to pass it off as a joke but then they were like "yea ok" and so

consolecowboy: …

consolecowboy: i kissed cass

slaybells: HOLY SHIT

slaybells: wait why is that bad

slaybells: what happened

consolecowboy: …

consolecowboy: i kind of said it didn't mean anything

slaybells: mako

slaybells: mako why

consolecowboy: i don't know exactly,,,??

consolecowboy: feelings are scary

slaybells: well are you going to say anything?

consolecowboy: i kinda don't want to make things more awkward

slaybells: is there anything i can do to help?

consolecowboy: discover the secrets of time travel and go and stop past me from fucking up

slaybells: i'll see what i can do

 

_Today 12:05 PM_

_reminder: check ceiling for spaghetti stains_

 

consolecowboy: how was ur dunch late

slaybells: good

consolecowboy: aren't u going to ask how my hour of emotional turmoil was

slaybells: how rude of me

slaybells: how was your emotional turmoil

consolecowboy: it was ok

slaybells: that's good

consolecowboy: not rly

slaybells: ok see u tomorrow

 

"What's up with you and Cass?" Maxine demanded as she slid into the seat across from Mako.

Mako nearly choked on his quesadilla. "Wh- there's not-"

"You're avoiding each other," Maxine pointed out, forcefully setting her elbows on the lunch table.

"I'm not avoiding anybody!" Mako insisted. He turned to Aria for backup, staring pleadingly at her.

Aria let out an exasperated sigh and put down her sandwich. "She's not wrong."

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Mako objected.

"I'm not taking sides," Aria replied. "I'm just telling the truth, and the truth is that you are definitely avoiding Cass."

"I'm not-"

"Cass said you walked to school this morning," Maxine said.

"Whether or not I'm avoiding _certain parties_ ," Mako said in a stage whisper, "is none of your beeswax."

"That's fair," Maxine admitted. "But it'll be _your_ beeswax if this turns into some big emotional mess and I have to deal with it."

Mako hesitated. "I can't tell if you're threatening me."

"Little bit," Maxine said, demonstrating by holding her thumb and index finger about an inch apart. "I'll see you later."

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?" Mako called as Maxine walked away. "I have no idea if or how you want me to fix this!"

Maxine kept walking, and Mako sat down with a defeated sigh. Aria gave him a halfhearted pat on the back and returned to her sandwich.

 

maxine: Sorry for pretending I didn't hear you and walking away

maxine: I thought it would be cool and dramatic

consolecowboy: dw i get it

maxine: Anyway I just think you guys should talk or smth

maxine: No pressure

consolecowboy: but u threatened me

maxine: Just a little

consolecowboy: i came out here to have a good time

consolecowboy: and u attacked me

maxine: :/

consolecowboy: ok fine

consolecowboy: i'll go sort out several years' worth of deep-seated emotional issues

consolecowboy: are u happy now??

maxine: :)


	11. shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mako makes a decision. cass apologizes. aria starts a petition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this far! if you've seen this chapter before or are getting a notification for whatever reason, it's because i changed this chapter (again). feel free to message me if you want the previous version, since it's pretty different. anyway here we go!

consolecowboy: ok no more shenanigans

slaybells: what??? why??????

consolecowboy: im gonna do it

consolecowboy: im gonna talk to cass

slaybells: okay that's great but can we still have shenanigans

consolecowboy: now is not the time for shenanigans

slaybells: it's always time for shenanigans, mako

consolecowboy: we can have shenanigans later

slaybells: ://

slaybells: fine

consolecowboy: ok i'm gonna do it

slaybells: good luck!!

consolecowboy: i'm gonna do it now

slaybells: okay

consolecowboy: …

consolecowboy: ok i'll do it tomorrow

slaybells: mako

slaybells: do i need to give you a pep talk

consolecowboy: ur pep talks are awful

consolecowboy: somehow they always lead to a long rant abt abolishing capitalism & dismantling the patriarchy??

consolecowboy: which is totally fine

consolecowboy: but usually not relevant

slaybells: okay fair

slaybells: but it's really not a sustainable economic system

consolecowboy: yea ik

consolecowboy: u know who gives good pep talks

slaybells: cass

consolecowboy: yes exactly

consolecowboy: like. word-wise, they're terrible

consolecowboy: but i always end up getting so fuckin hype

slaybells: that's actually 100% accurate

consolecowboy: i miss cass

consolecowboy: wouldn't it be nice if cass could help me talk to cass

slaybells: ooh like in a really bad teen movie/romcom type thing

slaybells: you would go to cass and be like "there's someone i really like but i could never tell them"

slaybells: and then cass would be like "oh no he likes someone else" but give you advice anyway because they really just want you to be happy

slaybells: and then there would be some kind of awkward misunderstanding where one of you overheard the other saying something out of context and assumes the worst

slaybells: but in the end it all works out and you win prom king & queen

consolecowboy: ok but which one of us is which

slaybells: that's a good question

slaybells: is there some kind of gender-neutral prom monarch?

consolecowboy: there should be

consolecowboy: the crown could be one of those rainbow propellor hats

slaybells: iconic

slaybells: sign my change dot org petition to change prom king and queen to gender-neutral prom monarchs

consolecowboy: u joke but i would 100% sign that petition

slaybells: so that's 2 people

slaybells: how many signatures do we need to make this an official law for the whole america

consolecowboy: probably at least 5

slaybells: i could ask jacqui to sign

consolecowboy: im sure we could get maxine on board too

slaybells: well that's 4

slaybells: what about cass

consolecowboy: are u kidding

consolecowboy: cass would start a petition to get our petition destroyed

slaybells: …

slaybells: that's fair

slaybells: and speaking of cass

slaybells: isn't there something you were going to do?

consolecowboy: nope

slaybells: are you sure??

consolecowboy: dont recall

slaybells: mako

consolecowboy: sry i cant hear u

slaybells: that's not how texting works

consolecowboy: bad reception

slaybells: mako i s2g

consolecowboy: we're breaking up

slaybells: mako

slaybells: mako you better not put me on silent

slaybells: i will keep texting you!!

slaybells: mako

slaybells: we will have WORDS mako

 

"Hey." Cass cautiously approached Mako after school. "Walk with me?"

"Yeah."

Mako followed Cass off campus and down a familiar route. After a few minutes of silence, they reached the park.

"I wanted to talk to you." Cass sat down under the oak and gestured for Mako to do the same.

Mako complied, taking care to not sit too close. "I wanted to talk to you, too."

Cass relaxed a bit, their rigid posture giving way to something resembling a slouch. "I know we said we weren't going to talk about Saturday."

"I shouldn't have kissed you." Mako blurted out, his brain struggling to keep pace with his mouth. "It was late, and I wasn't thinking, and-"

"I know," Cass interrupted softly. "But you were up front about it. You said it didn't mean anything. It was my fault for ignoring that."

Mako stared, not quite processing Cass's words.

"I shouldn't have prioritized my feelings over our friendship," Cass continued, sounding as if they'd rehearsed their words beforehand. "I should have respected your boundaries. I hope you can forgive me."

"No, no, wait," Mako said as Cass's apology finally registered in his mind. "You don't have to apologize. I did the same thing."

Cass froze. "What?"

"I wasn't honest with you," Mako confessed, feeling almost relieved. "I was a selfish jerk, and I'm sorry."

"I don't understand."

"I lied," Mako said. "I said it didn't mean anything because I was scared. I've been avoiding my feelings for you for years because I'm scared."

Cass's eyes widened, and Mako looked right at them.

"I'm really scared," Mako continued, a slight smile on his face. "I'm fucking terrified. But I really care about you, Cass."

"I… I really care about you, too."

"I'm going to be completely honest," Mako said, his heart beating out of his chest. "I want to kiss you. And I want it to mean something this time."

On Saturday night, everything had felt so fast. Mako didn't remember leaning in, couldn't recall the feeling of being a fraction of a second away from Cass. But this time, Mako felt everything. Meeting in the middle, fingers intertwined, Cass's smile against his own. Everything, all at once.

Mako pulled away, feeling slightly dizzy. "Remember when we got paired up for that science project in seventh grade?"

"The one that I did almost all of?" Cass smiled. "I remember."

"Do you remember how I accidentally squeezed lemon juice into my eye?"

"Of course. I treasure that memory."

"It was because I was staring at you like a total wad," Mako admitted.

"I can't believe I still like you after hearing that," Cass said fondly.

"You like me, huh?" Mako grinned and leaned his head on Cass's shoulder.

Cass leaned back, putting an arm around him and smiling. "Don't push it."


	12. prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kids finally go to prom. aria is grossed out. mako is a fashion icon. cass just wants to have a good time with their boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh this chapter is only about 10% prom,, it's mostly pre-prom and post-prom stuff ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> also i couldn't decide on a specific prom outfit for mako but it's probably [one](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/31/a4/2a/31a42a2f57b7f0506d30e23a1aaefa73--prom-photos-prom-pictures.jpg) [of](https://www.awesomelyluvvie.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/Marques-Houston-Rubber.jpeg) [these](https://goo.gl/images/yHPM1v)

consolecowboy: it's too bad i already picked out a prom outfit

mrrealestate: Why

consolecowboy: bc now i can't wear…

consolecowboy: THIS

consolecowboy: IMG_6326.jpg

slaybells: no

slaybells: please god save me from this nightmare

consolecowboy: dont worry im not even wearing that

slaybells: thank fuck

slaybells: not that your actual outfit isn't horrible

slaybells: but literally anything is better than that monstrosity

consolecowboy: what did u just say abt my super dope and awesome prom outfit??

slaybells: it sucks

mrrealestate: I think it looks great Mako

consolecowboy: THANK you cass

consolecowboy: u know it's not too late for us to match

mrrealestate: …

mrrealestate: I'm good

consolecowboy: i know u secretly think everything i wear is obnoxious but ily anyway<33

slaybells: gross

slaybells: no pda in the group chat

consolecowboy: @cass :*

slaybells: GROSS

mrrealestate: Is that an emoticon

mrrealestate: What does it mean

 

"You're crooked," Aria pointed out as she checked her eyeshadow in the bathroom mirror.

"Your face is crooked," Mako retorted.

"She meant your bow tie," Cass said, rolling their eyes. "Here, let me do it."

"Bow ties are hard," Mako said as Cass adjusted his collar. "I should've just gotten the clip-on kind."

"I'm not even going to acknowledge what you just said," Aria said, brushing a strand of her hair into place.

"This 'black tie' thing is bullshit," Mako complained. "I'm not even allowed to wear shorts. Dances suck. We should go play laser tag or something instead."

"We already bought tickets," Aria reminded him.

"I don't even like dancing," Mako continued. "And I look like a weird fancy guy."

Cass finished off Mako's bow tie and took a step back. "Well, I think you look nice."

"Get a room," Aria groaned, rolling her eyes.

"You get a room," Cass shot back. "This is my bathroom."

"Speaking of which," Aria said, "you two don't need to be in here."

"It's squad bonding time!" Mako protested.

"We can bond after I fix my eyeliner," Aria said. "This is not a three-person space. Especially when one of those people is Mako."

"I'm barely taking up any space," Mako argued. "Your poofy dress, on the other hand-"

"I will give you ten seconds to get out," Aria said. She glared at Cass and Mako and began to count down.

"Fine," Mako pouted. "Cass, let's go."

"I think I was being perfectly appropriate," Cass said as Mako dragged them out into the hallway.

"You are very appropriate," Mako said reassuringly. "And you look nice, too."

"PDA alert!" Aria yelled, sticking her head through the door and mimicking siren noises.

"We're not even touching!" Mako yelled back.

"Things sounded pretty touchy out there," Aria said suspiciously.

"You and Jacqui are way grosser than we are," Mako argued. "We're, like, not even that bad. We could be way more obnoxious. I could kiss Cass on the mouth right now."

"You wouldn't." Aria narrowed her eyes.

"I'm gonna do it," Mako threatened, grabbing Cass by the shoulders. "I'm gonna do it, and it'll be super loud and gross."

"I just wanted to tell my boyfriend he looked nice," Cass said weakly.

"He looks like he's going to a really fancy rave," Aria said disdainfully.

"I will take that as a compliment," Mako declared. "And, to be fair, you look like a very shiny cupcake."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Well, you-"

"Okay, that's enough of that," Cass interrupted. "Mako, let's go, uh…"

"Sit on the couch and hold hands?" Mako suggested.

Cass shrugged. "Sure."

"Gross!" Aria yelled after them as they walked downstairs.

 

"Oh, I love this song!" Mako tapped Cass's shoulder, interrupting their conversation with Maxine. "Dance with me?"

Cass gave Maxine an apologetic smile and followed Mako to the dance floor. 

"You know how to slow dance, right?" Mako said. "Because I don't."

"A little." Cass smiled and took Mako's hand in their own, putting their other arm around his waist.

"This goes here?" Mako asked, placing a tentative hand on Cass's shoulder.

Cass nodded. "Just follow my lead, okay? Step back, then to the left. Yeah, like that. Perfect."

"This isn't so bad," Mako said.

"I thought you hated dancing."

"I like dancing with you."

Cass's face flushed. "I like dancing with you, too."

Mako smiled. "I'm surprised that Aria isn't yelling at us about how gross we are."

"She's probably too busy being way grosser than us," Cass said.

"Aria's the grossest," Mako agreed. "She's, like, the celery of people."

Cass frowned. "What's wrong with celery?"

"Am I dating a _celery apologist_?" Mako said incredulously.

"I like celery!"

"It's a good thing you're pretty."

And, as one song faded into another, Cass and Mako danced across the floor, arguing about celery.

 

"You know, I'm really going to miss you guys," Aria said with a sniffle as she surrounded herself with throw pillows. "Even though you're huge nerds and also super gross."

"First of all, we are not gross," Mako replied, snatching a pillow from Aria's pile. "Secondly, you won't even be able to miss us, because we'll visit you all the time and bug you until you're sick of us."

Cass lifted their head from Mako's shoulder to nod in agreement.

"In twenty years, we'll still be the chillest squad ever, and you'll be famous, and Cass'll be saving lives and shit, and I'll own, like, a fuck-ton of robots," Mako declared. "And we'll come back and sit on this couch with my robots and it'll be great."

"You think we'll have run out of iconic movies by then?" Aria wondered aloud as she fiddled with the TV remote.

"We can do repeats," Mako said. "Also, your eyelashes are leaving your eyeballs."

"Shit," Aria muttered as she checked her reflection in the screen of her cell phone. Sure enough, her fake eyelashes were beginning to fall off.

Aria stood, throw pillows falling from her lap and onto the floor. "I have to go wash my face. And we should probably change before we mess up our fancy prom clothes."

"I can't get up," Mako said in a stage whisper. "I think Cass is sleeping."

"I'm not sleeping," Cass murmured, slowly sitting up. "I gotta change."

Cass stood and began to follow Aria upstairs. "C'mon, Mako. You're going to wrinkle your shirt. And I know you won't iron it properly."

"I'm coming," Mako replied, reluctantly rising from the couch and following Cass up the stairs.

By the time Aria finished removing her makeup, Cass and Mako had already changed into pajamas and gotten halfway through a game of solitaire.

"Movie time!" Aria announced.

"Aw, Aria," Mako complained as he dropped his cards. "I was winning!"

"You were not," Cass said, gathering the cards into a neat stack. "I don't even think you know how to play."

"What do you guys want to watch?" Aria asked as she began to lead the group downstairs.

" _National Treasure_!" Mako said, his face lighting up.

"Did you bring _National Treasure_?" Aria asked as she sat on the couch and began to reassemble her pillow pile.

"I always bring _National Treasure_ ," Mako said triumphantly. "It's upstairs in my bag. I'll be right back."

As soon as Mako was out of earshot, Aria began to whisper to Cass. "You know, you've been smiling all the time lately."

"So?" Cass tried to keep a straight face.

"I'm just glad you're happy," Aria said, throwing a pillow at Cass's head. "Mako, too, for that matter."

"I thought we were gross and terrible," Cass joked. They threw the pillow back, and Aria caught it.

"Honestly?" Aria grinned. "I'm just happy you two are happy. I don't actually mind the lovey-dovey stuff all that much. Don't tell Mako."

"Don't tell me what?" Mako called as he ran down the stairs.

"Nothing!" Aria said quickly.

"That's fine." Mako unceremoniously shoved the disc into the DVD player. "I was listening the whole time. Classic Mako."

"I think you're supposed to let someone else say 'classic Mako,'" Cass said.

"I knew that neither of you would say it," Mako replied, squeezing into the three inches of empty couch space between Cass and Aria. "I had to take matters into my own hands."

"Scoot over," Aria said, shoving Mako into Cass.

"This is squad bonding time," Mako insisted. "We need to get closer as people."

"That reminds me!" Aria exclaimed. "I made you a new friendship shirt, Cass. Since you lost the first two."

"Wow, thanks," Cass deadpanned.

"I'll make sure to give it to you before I leave," Aria continued. "We can all match again. It'll be great."

"We can be like those fun couples on the Internet!" Mako told Cass. "And Aria will be there, too."

"Don't you dare third-wheel me," Aria said, suddenly serious. "I will kick you both out of the squad."

"You'll be the only squad member left," Mako pointed out.

"I didn't even do anything," Cass said.

"Fine, you can stay in the squad," Aria conceded. "But you're on thin ice."

"As long as we don't get uninvited from movie night, I'm good," Mako said.

"She can't uninvite us," Cass said, furrowing their brow. "This is my house."

"Shut up," Aria said. "The movie's starting."

 

consolecowboy: hey have u seen cass

slaybells: you've only been dating for like 2 months how did you lose them already

consolecowboy: eye roll emoji

slaybells: did you just

slaybells: text me the phrase

slaybells: "eye roll emoji"

slaybells: instead of sending me the eye roll emoji

slaybells: ????

consolecowboy: i couldnt find the right emoji ok

slaybells: that is no excuse

_consolecowboy added mrrealestate to the conversation_

consolecowboy: cass where are u

consolecowboy: aria is cyberbullying me

mrrealestate: You are both at my house

mrrealestate: I am literally in the same building as you

consolecowboy: ok but where

mrrealestate: Kitchen

consolecowboy: what are u doing in there lol

mrrealestate: I told you I was getting snacks

mrrealestate: You asked me if we had chips, remember?

slaybells: clearly he does not

consolecowboy: ok hold on cass im coming

slaybells: me too

mrrealestate: I hate you both

consolecowboy: love u too<33

slaybells: gross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while but hey! i finished this! thanks to everyone who commented/left kudos (except for 2 specific Nerds u know who you are) and i hope you all enjoyed it!:)
> 
> (also: yell w/ me abt c/w on twitter (@trestletables))


End file.
